The purpose of the proposed research is the examination of the role of Black Language as cultural moderator variable in determining the performance of Black children on a popular test of intelligence. Traditional I.Q. tests are not adequately designed for the assessment of the intelligence of Black children. This research endeavors to discover and analyze those factors inherent in the language of Black children which act to moderate their performance on the Peabody Picture Vocabulary Test, and which were not considered in the original standardization of this instrument. Specifically, the proposed project aims to: 1. Rewrite the instruction of the PPVT in Black English (Non-Standard). 2. Obtain Non-Standard labels for the visual stimuli of the PPVT and to analyze the content of these visual stimuli in regard to their meaninfulness within the familiar perceptual experiences of the Black child. Physical modification of these stimuli will be made when they are found to be unfamiliar to the Black child. 3. Compare the performances of 200 Black elementary school children (ages six thru ten) under four PPVT conditions: (a) Standard English with Standard visual stimuli. (b) Standard English with Non-Standard visual stimuli. (c) Non-Standard English with Standard visual stimuli. (d) Non-Standard English with Non- Standard visual stimuli.4. To organize and monitor a demonstration elementary school classroom in which Non-Standard English is utilized to teach Black children Standard English, and to evaluate the effectiveness of this technique in regard to the enhancement of the PPVT performance of children in this classroom.